


Ciao Adios

by Hetaliafan2000



Series: AU Ideas that I will probably never finish [11]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Male to Female, Moving Away, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Iceland (Hetalia), chat fic, iceland leaves to herself, nordic dont know iceland is trans, not going to finish this, suportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetaliafan2000/pseuds/Hetaliafan2000





	Ciao Adios

Nordic chats ahoy!!

 

**4:40 pm**

 

**Emil:** _ Goodbye. _

__ __

__ __ _ Emil has left the chat. _

__

_ Multiple people are typing _

 

**Tino:** _ Goodbye Em, have a safe trip. _

 

**Kingof theNorth:** _ Yeh Icey be safe and call later _

 

**Lukas:** _ Be safe little brother. _

 

**Berwad:** _ Be Safe And Have A Good Night.. _

  
  
  


Emil sighed and threw her phone into the water, she wouldn’t need it for now and she would just replace it later. For now though she would be phoneless. She walked away from the bridge and to one of the busy main streets. She blended in until she broke apart and went into a clothing store, she didn’t know the name but she knew that it was one her “family” wouldn’t think she would be in. 

 

She didn’t look around much, just found what she knew would fit her before paying. She ignored everyone else as she walked into a bathroom and changed, putting the clothes she was just wearing into the garbage. She eyed herself in the broken mirror, she had died her hair earlier so it was now a pastel purple and white ombre, unrecognizable to her family.

 

She smiled as she leaned in close to do her makeup, she probably looked like trash at the moment but she didn’t care. For once she felt more like herself then she has in a long time. It was a wonderful feeling and as she waked out of the shity bathroom of a 7\11 Emil Stelison was no more. 

 

Nordic chats ahoy!!!

**10:28 am**

  
  


**KIngoftheNorth:** _ HEY HAS ANYONE SEENTALK TO EMIL?  _

 

**Lukas:** _ Why are you texting? We are in the same building? _

 

**KingoftheNorth:** _ Does it matter? Mom just called me and asked if Emi got on a different fight home and didn’t tell anyone.  _

 

**Tino:** _ What? I havent talked to Emil since he said good bye yesterday. _

 

**Berwald:** _ Maybe Mother Had The Wrong Time? Mother Can Be Forgetful Sometimes. _

 

**KingoftheNorth:** _ Yeh i gues maybe _

 

**Lukas:** _ I just called Emil and his phone is off. Maybe the flight go delayed? _

 

**KingofthenNorth:** _ Okay yee _

  
  


__ __ Meme Dream Squad Only ;)

 

**12:52 pm**

 

**IceQueen:** _ WhAt Up BiTcHeS! GuEsS WhOs BaCk! _

 

**FireworkCity:** _ Oh sh*t how much caffien have you had? _

 

 **IceQueen:** _I DoN’t KnOw. HoW mUcH iS a ReDbOl MoNsTeR aNd A sTaReBuCkS 20 XsPrEsSo CoFfEe._

 

**Yanderawhat?:** _ Fuckin Shit. You are going to sleep when we pick you up. _

 

**Bresticales:** _ Speaking of that, when are you picking her up _

 

**Yanderawhat?:** _ Her bus gets in by 130 so then  _

 

**OnlyPureChildHere:** _ I can’t wait to see you guys again. It’s been so long. :) _

 

**IceQueen:** _ AwWw. It’S tHe PuRe ChIlD _ .  _ LiLlY!!! _

 

**Bresticales:** _ LILLY! :^ _

 

**OnyPureChildHere:** _ Yong Soo! Hi! Frey! Hello :) _

 

**Yanderawhat?:** _ I think we need to talk about why frey had so much caffein. _

 

**FireworkCity:** _ Yeah TBH why did you have so much. _

 

**icanbeyouramericanboi:** _ did you stay up all night Doll? _

 

**IceQueen:** _ I hAd To GeT a ShIfTy HoTeL rOoM. pReTtY sUrE tHe PeOpLe NeXt DoOr WaS sHoOtInG sOmEtHiNg Up. DiDn’T sLeEp. _

 

**OnlyPureChildHere:** _ That sucks:(. I hope you will get the sleep you need. I got too go, having a family dinner. Bye everyone _

 

**IceQueen:** _ HaVe FuN LiLs. _

 

**1:34 pm**

 

**IceQueen:** _ GeTtInG OfF nOw. FeEl LiKe CrAsHiNg _

 

**Yanderawhat?:** _ Not until you are in the car, Frey.  _

 

**icanbeyouramericanboi:** _ dont wory i see her now. _

 

**FireworkCity:** _ How does she look?  _

 

**icanbeyouramericanboi:** _ better than last time still needs to put on weight me thinks _

 

**Yanderawhat?:** _  She’s in the car now, already asleep. _

 

**FireworkCity:** _ Good. Her bedroom is set up, so when you come over just set her on the bed. _

 

**Yanderawhat:** _ Alfred is driveing now but we will. _

  
  
  


Nat set her phone down and looked at her friend. Frey’s clothes covered her but really hide how skinny she was. At least she didn’t look like she was carrying something heavey anymore, when she walked out of the train station she wasn’t hunched over like she usually was. She walked like she was free. It was a good look one her.

 

It probably had something to do with the fact that even if she walked past her brothers they wouldn’t recognise her. After all, they wouldn’t be looking for a teenage girl wearing fishnets, skirt, and halter top with only a hoodie for warmth. 

 

Nat looked to her phone when it rang, it was her brother so she answered, telling him that she was going to a friends house she hung up after promising to be home for dinner. Alfred looked over at her before glaring at the car in front of them, Nat could just see the thoughts run across the teens face. Probable telling the other to just drive and not go so slow.

 

Rolling her eyes she turned on the music and laid back in her seat, getting ready to take a nap.

  
  


**Tino:** _ Alright i talked to the airlines and they say there was never an Emil Stilson that boarded their plane. _

 

**KingoftheNorth:** _ What how _

 

**Tino:** _ I dont know Mathias when i asked how they said that they didnt either but maybe Emil went by a different name _

 

**Lukas:** _ Not possible. Emil doesn’t have anyother name. _

 

**Berwald:** _ Is It Thought? We Have Not Been Home In A While. He Could Have Changed I And Never Told Us. _

 

**KingoftheNorth:** _ But why did something happen when we werent there _

 

**Lukas:** _ I think, it’s time we go home for a bit. _

 

**Berwald:** _ I Will Go Pack Our Stuff. _

 

**Tino:** _ Ill go talk to the boss _

 

**Lukas:** _ I will get the tickets then. Mathias, go and call Moth _ er.  _ Tell her we are coming for a visit. _

  
  
  



End file.
